For display screens such as LCDs and OLEDs, they are connected to an integrated circuit (IC) by their own peripheral circuits. The integrated circuit drives the display screens to display through the peripheral circuits thereof. After the crimping process of the integrated circuit is completed, the wiring layer of the display screen needs to be protected from electrochemical corrosion caused by erosion of external water vapor and resulting in malfunction of the display screen.
Current methods for protecting the wiring layer realizes the protection by, for example, coating a protective glue (UV glue) on the wiring layer to form a protective glue layer and curing the protective glue layer.
Since the protective glue has a greater viscosity, the protective glue layer obtained by the above method typically has a height of 0.1 to 0.25 mm. However, in order to be foldable, a flexible display screen product is generally required to have a protective glue layer with a thickness less than 30 μm. Thus, the thickness of the above protective glue layer cannot meet technical requirements for a flexible display screen product.
The present disclosure has been accomplished in order to at least partially solve the problems in the prior art. The present disclosure provides a method for attaching a wiring protective film layer, a wiring structure and a display panel that can not only protect the wiring structure of the display screen, but also meet technical requirements for a flexible display screen product.
According to one aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a method for attaching a wiring protective film layer comprising:
step S1: forming a protective structure comprising a protective film layer and a carrier layer disposed in stack on a wiring layer, wherein the wiring layer and the protective film layer are in contact; and
step S2: removing the carrier layer and remaining the protective film layer.
After the step S2, the method for attaching a wiring protective film layer may further comprise:
step S3: curing the protective film layer.
During step S3, curing the protective film layer may be performed by UV or ozone curing.
The Step S1 may comprise:
step S11: cutting a thin film of the protective film layer to form the protective film layer, but not cutting a thin film of the carrier layer disposed in stack with the thin film of the protective film layer, a part of the thin film of the carrier layer corresponding to the protective film layer being the carrier layer; and
step S12: attaching the protective film layer and the carrier layer disposed in stack onto the wiring layer.
The step S12 may comprise:
attaching the protective film layer and the carrier layer disposed in stack onto the wiring layer by a pressure head device.
After the step S1 and before step S2, the method for attaching a wiring protective film layer may further comprise:
step S41: removing any bubble between the protective film layer and the wiring layer.
The step S41 may comprise:
removing the bubble using a resilient attaching roller rolling on the protective film layer.
After the step S2 and before the step S3, the method for attaching a wiring protective film layer may further comprise:
step S42: removing any bubble between the protective film layer and the wiring layer.
The step S42 may comprise:
removing the bubble using a resilient attaching roller rolling on the protective film layer.
After the step S2, the method for attaching a wiring protective film layer may further comprise:
recovering the carrier layer by means of reel rotation.
The Step S2 may comprise:
peeling off the carrier layer carrying the protective film layer by a peeling device comprising two peeling rods respectively provided on upper and lower sides of the carrier layer.
According to another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a wiring structure comprising:
a wiring layer; and
a protective structure comprising a protective film layer and to be attached using the above method for attaching a wiring protective film layer of the disclosure so that the wiring layer and the protective film layer are in contact.
The protective film layer may have a thickness no greater than approximately 30 μm.
According to still another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a display panel comprising the above wiring structure of the disclosure.
The wiring structure is located at a non-display area of the display panel.